HongXiang Geodefang
Hongxiang is an incredibly powerful Eastern Lung Dragon from the Dragon Planet Gaia. He hails from the Kingdom of Eoagia and lived in a medium sized village with the rest of his friends. When his village was occupied by Shadow Dragons the survivors took to the caves beneath it and helped Lumerian and Eoagian forces defeat them. It was in those caves that Hongxiang developed his Crystal skills and proved to be a phenomenal warrior. No longer safe within cities that lacked divine shields HongXiang left with Team Light where he enlisted in their army under the reign of Lumera's parents and quickly rose in rank. To this day he still remains one of the best Elite Dragon Knights known to Team Light. HongXiang and art belongs to http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ HongXiang was designed by http://breathofnightmare.deviantart.com/ Physical Description HongXiang is a male eastern dragon whom is purple in color with curved and curling markings that are silver with stars and has the appearance of a nebula in it. His chest plating is all formed together and takes on an array of colors that go through a greyish rainbow color, there are also stars that appear all throughout his chest scales. On the lower half of his legs he has more nebula markings with stars in them, he also has curved spikes going from his head to the first part of his tail that shares the same markings. He has four, blueish/grey, curved spines near the end of his tail that also has stars in it too, and on the end of his tail is a huge fin that bears a greyish rainbow color with stars in it. On his head he has two large, yellow, branching horns and next to his horns are large, furry, ears that have a rainbow gradient color to them. On his nose he has solid blue scales that show some grey to them, he also has two whiskers on his nose and towards his cheeks he has very long whiskers that turn grey at the ends and show stars. On the end of his cheeks he has a huge fin that curves and is greyish in color with a huge star on it. His claws are also yellow in color and are incredibly sharp. Elemental Abilities HongXiang has incredible talent with crystal abilities such as crystal control, formation, and armor. He has mastered his talents beyond a pro and is classified as one of the more powerful crystal users in existence. Crystal Spikes: HongXiang summons large crystal pieces out of the ground like spears. They jut straight out of the ground with a speed that makes it incredibly hard to dodge and they pierce enemies from below. Crystal Bomb: ''HongXiang can hold a large sphere of crystal energy in his mouth to charge it. When enough energy is gathered he fires the shot outwards at his enemies. When the bomb makes contact with the ground it explodes and shoots crystal shards outwards as bullet-like speeds. On top of that the bomb leaves behind a crystal growth that explodes upwards as it grows and pierces any Shadow Dragon in its way. ''Crystal Spire: ''HongXiang slams his front paws on the ground and a huge pillar of crystal shoot upwards piercing any Shadow Dragons in the way. It is also useful for a lookout post. ''Crystalkenesis: HongXiang can levitate crystal shards and chunks around him. He can hurl these crystals around and into enemies, or he can swirl them around him for an extra layer of shielding. He can slam his paw onto the ground and cause crystals to shoot out of the ground which he can then control. ''Crystal Armor: ''Like Bloodsnow, HongXiang can summon crystal pieces into a form of armor that floats just above his body almost like a floating armor. That way if it breaks it does not break into the skin. Another thing he can do is slam his paw into the ground and bring up a huge wall of crystals to form a shield. ''Crystal Ultimate: ''No Data Avaliable Personality HongXiang is wise and very intelligent. He is perhaps one of the most cunning warriors in the Elite Dragon Knights and, as a result, is able to win many of his battles without having to exert a lot of energy into fighting all out. In some instances he doesn't even need to use his element. He is very open to conversation and is well known for being very easy to talk to. Many warriors state that after the war he should be a counselor or therapist. HongXiang is also a very easy going and laid back individual when not on duty and like to lay out in the sun with his mate Aira. He is also incredibly kind and caring and goes above and to help those less fortunate than himself. Bio He is perhaps one of Team Light's oldest members. He and Chesealth Crystalspine have been around since before Lumera took back the throne. HongXiang is an eastern lung dragon from the planet Gaia. He was a citizen of the Kingdom of Eoagia (or the Kingdom of Earth) his town was overrun by Shadow Dragons and then occupied for a few years. While the Shadow Dragons killed most of his village those who hide in the underground tunnels were trapped there from fear of being caught and killed by them. In a way they formed a society in the caves and snuck out whenever possible to get more food and such for the groups in the tunnels. They developed a resistance there and planned to rise up and push the Shadow Dragons out. HongXiang was one of the few who went all out in training in order to contribute a great deal to the fight and as a result he developed really fantastic Crystal skills. Given that they were stuck in the caves for years the only elements that could be trained there were earth based abilities. Therefore, HongXiang was able to train his crystal element. The whole time they were stuck in the caves Team Light and the forces of Eoagia had been fighting to push back the Shadow Dragon forces occupying the town in order to liberate it. Once the resistance force was fully trained they emerged from within the enemy territory and ended up taking out a lot of Shadow Dragons, along with confusing them due to their internal attack. This gave TL and Eoagia the push they needed to finally force the Shadow Dragons back and liberate the town. When all the fighting was done HongXiang and the rest of the resistance were met by Team Light and were thanked personally by the Light King and Queen for their valiant efforts that went above and beyond that of a civilian. Since their town was destroyed there wasn't much they continue to do there, unless they wanted to live in the caves for the rest of their time. Therefore, most of the town resistance left with the Eoagia forces. But HongXiang and a few remaining members decided to go with Team Light as they stated they would feel safer in the cities under Lumerian rule. Once they all got there HongXiang decided to continue training and learning the new skills of the Crystal aspect, since he feared he would loose that skill. When the Light Kind and Queen saw his skills they decided to recruit him into the military where he trained for a while before going on to the Terra Corps. But that wasn't the end of his journey. His skills became so powerful and great in nature that he went on to become an Elite Dragon Knight (a special ops group of the military). Not too long after the Light King and Queen had a child and everything seemed to calm down for a bit. That was, until their child hatched. Right after that moment the Shadow Dragons managed to invade the planet of Light and eradicated most of the Light Dragons there in a massive genocide. They killed the Light King and Queen as well and Team Light lost a lot of morale. However, alongside the Light Warrior HongXiang continued to fight his hardest. But once all the Light Warriors fell and the Light Warrior of Water abandoned them Team Light fell out of the war effort. Though HongXiang pushed, on multiple occasions, the idea that Team Light should continue the war anyways. After what seemed like forever a young Light Dragon, along with a party of 7, showed up at the gates stating her name, Lumera Lightstar. It was then that TL realized the child of their previous leaders had survived and returned to claim the throne. From there HongXiang continued to fight alongside her and the newly revived Team Light as an Elite. He has been doing so ever since. Relationships Aria Geodefang His mate whom he loves with all his heart and soul. He met her when Team Light liberated her town from the hold of Grey's Army. She ended up following him back to the City of Light, finding the idea of seeing the great city to good to pass up. They ended up marrying a few years later. The two were together when Team Light fell from the war effort and closed its gates to the world beyond. They were both advocates to continue their fight to help save the world. Now, with Lumera in power, the two feel a lot more at ease and tend to hang out around the city. Gallery HongXiang.JPG Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Elite Dragon Knights